


Don't ask...

by ebonyfeather



Category: Primeval
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny discovers that, when scared, Becker transforms into something... unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Complete crack-fic that's posing as serious fic, born from a drunken discussion during a fangirl meet-up.

There was sudden static tingle in the air that made the hair on Danny’s arms stand on end, making him shiver.

 

“Weird. Did you feel that; what the hell was it? Becks?”

 

Danny looked around, frowning, when there was no response but Becker was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Becks?”

 

There was no one else in the room with him; the spot where Becker had been standing only moments earlier empty except for… Danny frowned and moved closer. What the hell?

 

Crouching down, Danny picked up the object.

 

It was one of those little toys, one of the little plastic trolls with the brightly coloured bushy hair that could be stuck on the top of a pencil. Only this one was different. This one had a shock of black hair and the annoyed expression on its face was startlingly familiar.

 

Danny stared at it for a moment before tentatively asking, “Becker?” and feeling stupid for even asking.

 

No matter how stupid he felt, however, he knew that his first instinct was right. When he heard footsteps approaching, he stuffed the troll hastily into his jeans pocket.

 

“Hey, Quinn, have you seen Becker anywhere?”

 

Danny smiled amiably at the soldier. “He left a while ago, said he was heading to the armoury,” he lied easily, watching as the soldier left again.

 

Heading back to his office, he took the troll out of his pocket again and set it on his desk as he started on the pile of paperwork he’d been ignoring for the past week.

 

~.~

 

A couple of hours later, Danny felt the same static tingle on his skin as he had earlier and looked at the troll. It looked exactly the same; maybe he’d imagined the whole thing. Maybe the insanity of the ARC was getting to him. Still, he moved away from the desk, keeping his eyes on the troll; he had to see for himself that his insane theory was correct.

 

The change was instantaneous. One moment the troll was on his desk, right where he’d left it, and the next, Becker was. Becker moved, accidentally knocking over the tub of pens on Danny’s desk as he got to his feet, blushing when he saw Danny watching.

 

Despite the fact that he’d half expected it to happen, it took a while for Danny to find the words.

 

“What the fucking hell was that?”

 

Becker gave him a look that clearly said he didn’t want to talk about it, but Danny was having none of it.

 

“It’s hard to explain,” Becker told him.

 

“Try anyway. I could have just left you for Reynolds to find, but I didn’t. I covered for you,” Danny reminded him.

 

Reluctantly Becker agreed to explain it all later over dinner. “Oh, and if you could avoid putting me in your pocket if it happens again, I’d be grateful,” he added. “There’s a bloody big hole in it and you wouldn’t believe the view I got.”

 

Danny just smirked. “Be nice to me, mate, or next time you’ll find yourself on top of a pencil…”

 

 

 


	2. Explanations

Danny was beginning to wonder if he’d dreamed the whole thing. It was two days since the troll incident, as he had started to think of it, and nothing else had happened since then. Becker, despite his promise to explain what the hell was going on, had managed to evade him quite successfully ever since. Well, enough was enough.

 

When Becker left his office, glancing around cautiously before stepping out into the corridor, Danny was waiting. The other man swore as Danny hurried out of the room opposite and blocked his path.

 

“Nice try, Becks, but you aren’t escaping this time.”

 

Not saying a word, Becker stepped around him, leaving the building and heading for his car, but Danny wasn’t going to give in that easily. Before Becker could drive away, Danny got into the passenger seat without waiting to be invited and put his seatbelt on.

 

“What do you want, Danny?”

 

“An explanation. The same one you promised me two days ago,” Danny told him. He could see that Becker was getting agitated now but he knew that if he backed off, Becker wouldn’t let him get this close again. “Look, I just want to know what the hell happened the other day? I see a lot of weird shit working in this place but that was… I don’t know what that was! I’m not going to tell anyone, I just- Oh, bloody hell.”

 

The familiar sensation crept over his skin, the odd static tingle that reminded him of a certain event two days ago…

 

…and then Becker was gone. In the drivers’ seat, was a little plastic troll with black hair.

 

Danny picked it up and looked it over, only then realising that he was essentially manhandling Becker and smiling self-consciously.

 

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to grope you,” he said, feeling stupid for talking to a toy troll. It was still odd associating the man he had been talking to with the toy he was now holding. He sighed. “This is ridiculous.”

 

Getting out of the car, he walked around and climbed into the drivers’ seat instead. The keys were already in the ignition, right where Becker had left them, and so he set off. The troll was on the passenger seat and he couldn’t help glancing at it every so often as he drove toward his house.

 

“It’s no wonder you’ve got that pissed-off expression on your face,” he told it conversationally. “You should see the state of your hair.” As he pulled up to a traffic light, he picked it up and held it up in front of the mirror. Becker had said that he could see things while he was in that form. “See? Funny, isn’t it? I don’t suppose you’d agree about that, though.”

 

~.~

 

This time, when Becker reappeared he was sitting in an armchair in Danny’s lounge.

 

“Good timing,” Danny shouted to him from the kitchen. “I’m just making a cuppa; do you want one?”

 

He heard Becker walk into the kitchen behind him, before asking,

 

“How did you know?”

 

Danny turned to him. “Know what? Oh, you mean how did I know you were back? All the hairs on my arms stood on end; I recognise the feeling now.” He handed Becker a mug of tea. “So, are you going to tell me or do I have to keep stalking you until you give in?”

 

“That’s strange,” Becker commented, frowning. “No one else has ever been able to tell when it was going to happen. Why can you?”

 

“Dunno,” Danny told him with a shrug of his shoulders. “You said ‘ever’. This has been happening for a long time?”

 

Becker was silent for a moment as he drank his tea, a move that Danny thought was more about stalling than it was about the tea.

 

“Since I was in my teens,” Becker admitted eventually. “I don’t know how or why; it’s just something that happens sometimes if I’m stressed.”

 

“So you chose a career in the military?” Danny asked with a laugh. “Seriously? You couldn’t have found something a bit less stressful if this is the result?”

 

Becker scowled at him. “When you’re a soldier you have structure, a purpose, clear lines of command; I found it calming.”

 

“So what exactly stressed you out so much that first time in the ARC?”

 

Becker mumbled something, repeating it when Danny asked him to. “Jess. She keeps hitting on me. She cornered me and made some rather unnerving suggestions.”

 

Danny sniggered. “Jess scares you? Or is it just being hit on by women- you usually look a bit uncomfortable when it happens.”

 

“She’s just so full-on, and she won’t listen when I tell her she’s not my type. I’d just escaped from her when I ran into you.”

 

Danny let the subject drop, mentally noted that he had been right; Becker was definitely not into women. That was good.

 

“Ok, next question,” he said, “and I have to ask this even though I know you aren’t going to like it, but why a pencil-top troll?”

 

This time, Becker blushed and Danny had to bite his lip to stop himself laughing. The sight of Becker looking all embarrassed was rather endearing.

 

“I don’t know. The damn things were popular when I was in my teens, when this started, my brain must have picked that shape. Somehow that got stuck as my default shift.”

 

“I think it’s cute. Especially the crazy hair.”

 

“Piss off. And didn’t I warn you against manhandling me?”

 

“No, you said not to put you in my pocket again,” Danny reminded him happily. “You never mentioned picking you up.”

 

“That wasn’t just picking me up,” Becker argued. “That was excessive touching; you had your fingers everywhere!”

 

“I did not. Anyway, it’s not my fault if you morph into something that doesn’t have any clothes.”

 

At this, Becker’s cheeks pinked again. “Go on, have a good laugh. I can’t help it; I don’t exactly have a lot of control over this,” he said as he turned to leave the room.

 

Danny reached out to touch Becker’s arm, making him stop. “I’m sorry, it’s just that this is all kind of weird. I’m glad that you told me, though.”

 

Becker gave him a curious look. “Why did you cover for me that first time? And why haven’t you gone to Lester with this?”

 

“I have no intention of telling Lester anything, or anyone else for that matter. It’s your business, no one else’s.”

 

“But I’m a liability-”

 

“I’ve worked with you for a while now, and you are anything but a liability,” Danny told him. “As for the rest, I just wanted you to know that you’ve got someone to talk to, even if I did go about it in completely the wrong way. I didn’t mean to stress you out so much that it caused this latest… I’m not sure what to call it? Episode? I just wanted you to open up to me a bit.”

 

“But why?”

 

Danny sighed, rolling his eyes. “You can be a bit dense when you want to be, you know that? I like you, you idiot, and you trusting me made me think that maybe I’d have a shot!”

 

“Oh.”

 

“That’s it? Just ‘oh’?” Danny looked away. “Forget I said anything.”

 

Becker grabbed the front of Danny’s shirt and pulled him closer. “I don’t want to forget it,” he said.

 

Becker kissing him was even better than he had imagined, Danny thought, sliding his arms around the other man’s waist and kissing him back.

 

~.~

 

Three months later, Danny looked down at the troll held on his open palm and smiled. Becker had complained at being touched when he was like this but that had been before. Now, Danny reasoned, Becker couldn’t exactly complain, especially since he’d touched every part of the man when he was in his human form. And done a lot more, for that matter.

 

Danny stroked a finger down the troll’s back and he could have sworn he felt it shiver slightly, or maybe that was just his imagination based on how the real Becker reacted when he did that.

 

Now all he could do was wait; it usually took between one and two hours before Becker shifted back so he’d just have to amuse himself until then, he thought.

 

With a mischievous smile, Danny took a couple of rubber bands out of the drawer next to him and set about carefully styling the little troll’s wild hair into two braided pigtails. When he set the troll down on the table to admire his handiwork, he made sure that it was standing in front of something reflective so that Becker could see it too.

 

This was fun.

 

~.~

End

 


End file.
